


Zip Me

by Uturuncu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Not Exactly NSFW, Sloppy Makeouts, Undressing, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uturuncu/pseuds/Uturuncu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble done for a prompt. Short, no actual smut, but pretty heated stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

It had been far too long. Wrathion had come to the landing and Anduin wasn’t about to waste any damn time mincing words with him. He’d been busy and the tension of being the prince and working with his father had been mounting up and up.

And now here Wrathion was, pinned up against the inside of Anduin’s bedroom door, lips clashing together with the blond’s as they kissed with gusto. The dragon couldn’t help his surprised pleasure at just how much the older prince was taking the lead, having already knocked his turban to the floor to grip onto his thick black hair. Anduin was actually actively cocking the dragon’s head to the side with his grasp he could push his face closer to the Black Prince’s without crushing their noises together.

Their fervent kiss kept up even as the blond pulled his hands down the dragon’s body, Wrathion’s hands moving to hold Anduin’s head in place so that he wouldn’t pull away. The human’s deft fingers set work running over the dragon’s armor, feeling at it, working in and around straps and plates. Those fingers stroked and caressed, searching swiftly, taking some time but managing find the buckles that held the dragon’s pauldron’s off and releasing it, sending the metal falling to the ground with a loud bang.

Wrathion shivered with pleasure as the weight left his shoulders, giving a deep noise of pleasure into the blond’s mouth. He took this moment himself to work on his lover’s far more simple clothing, undoing hidden buttons and latches to get the cloth out of his way and steadily removed. There was an odd clumsiness to the motions, the two’s arms knocking against one another and tangling as they worked to get eachother’s clothes off.

It was several minutes later that Wrathion was brought to focus by an infuriated whine from his lover, who was glaring up at him with stormy blue eyes. With a confused look he realized he’d undressed Anduin of everything but his boots and scattered his clothing to the room, while the older Prince had managed to get off his pauldrons, both gloves, and part of his chestpiece in return.

“Wrathion why is your armor so _complicated_?!” came the frustrated cry from the blond as he pulled away with an irritated frown. “There’s no _need_ for it. Take it off!” The final sentence was said with a heavy air of command, a tone that sent a jitter of pleasure down the dragon’s spine. It wasn’t often he got the pleasure of hearing his lover bring out _that_ voice, the voice of a commander, a leader. 

When he did, though, there was absolutely no way he wasn’t about to obey completely. His fingers swiftly moved to undo his armor, though he did it just slowly enough that Anduin could track his movements and work to learn the armor himself. Really, the White Pawn was the only one who could command the dragon in such a way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr under the username Uturuncu. I am the original author of this work, but I have since deleted my Tumblr and everything on it.
> 
> A note on ages: This is full canon. Wrathion is, indeed, about two or three in this story. However, I do not agree with putting 'underage' tags on this. He has a fully mature, adult body, and he sees the world as a fully mature adult(though he does have his moments of petulant childishness, who doesn't?). As such, because mind and body are adult, I consider him an adult despite his numerical age. He's a dragon, they age differently.. He says himself he's aware in the egg, and then his first act upon hatching is to hire someone to help him commit genocide and patricide. This is not something a fetus-toddler can do. He is an adult.


End file.
